chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Chawosaurian Civil War
Part of the Chawosaurianic Wars The Chawosaurian Civil War (also known as the Great Patriotic War, the Second Crusades War, and other names) was a civil war originally fought between the Chawallians and the Chawmanians, and then the war fractured into new groups. Chawosaurian Nationalists and Unionists became new combatants as well as other nationalist groups seeking for independence from Chawosauria. Chawosauria was in the midst of the Chawosaurian Revolution. In 2015, the revolution escalated, supreme leader Antonio Kingston died in office, the 2015 Chawosaurian elections produced a strong Communist Party government, and the Imperial Chawallian Empire has collapsed after it reigned the Chawosaurian Orbis throughout the entire Timothy Max Roosevelt Era. EPICE was signed to repeal the authoritarian Chawallian Empire. Chawosauria broke up into five major military fronts: the Chawallian Front, the Chawmanian Front, the Chawbalitan Front, Chawafrican Front, and the Chawarctican Front. These fronts lost grip on power as the war begins with Chawosaurians who are Confederates invading the Southern United States to rebirth the Confederate States of America on Chawosaurian land, Chawosaurians in Europe attempted to create a Roman Empire, and the Progressive States of America became a unified nation, and more nations popping out to win independence. Fronts were reduced to two: Western Chawosauria and Eastern Chawosauria, due to widespread militant border changes. In deep frustration towards the 2017 French presidential election, the Chawosaurian European Parliament under the orders of Jonathan Ludwig Bismarck II broke away from Chawosauria to form Bismarckia, an offspring of the Orthodox Tsardom that has the similar goal, forcibly convert Chawosauria to Christianity. The Bismarckians posed a threat to both sides, the Chawmanians and the Chawallians, and while still fighting each other, they united to fight the Bismarckians. The Bismarckians invaded the civil war fractured Chawosauria and it caused both the Nationalists and the Unionists to reunite as the Empire of Chawosauria and fight Bismarckia. By June 2017, the civil war was completely unmanageable for all sides. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu became Supreme Leader in February 2017 and he attempted to persecute the civil war aggressively, but the Bismarckians were getting tough to beat for the Chawosaurians and this made Degotoga K. Atagulkalu an increasingly unpopular emperor. By June 1, 2017, Degotoga Atagulkalu struggled to retain the Bismarckian threat. On October 21, 2017, the Chawallians surrendered and agreed to join other Chawosaurian factions to unite as the Empire of Chawosauria and defeat Bismarckia as a common goal. Bismarckian aggression ended Chawosaurian factionalism. One of the biggest factors of Bismarckia's defeat in the war is their failure to take advantage of Chawosauria's fracturing between Chawallians and Chawmanians as a divide and conquer opportunity. The Chawallian surrender created the Chawosaurian-Bismarckian Theaters. The war went on for two years until the Bismarckians ended up losing due to Chawosauria having their own divide and conquer strategy by forging an alliance with Christians who do not support Bismarckia, these Christians were known as Empire Christians, Christians in Chawosauria who showed loyalty to Chawosauria over Bismarckia. Operation Napoleon allowed the Chawosaurian Theatre to gain a significant victory over the Bismarckians. The Chawosaurian European Parliament withdrew from the Bismarckian Empire, thus weakening the Christian empire, and the accidental restoration of continental borders that will effectively help forming the Continent Union by the time the war ends. On Christmas 2018, Bismarckia surrenders despite some groups refusing to surrender. On March 3, 2019, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu died in office and his successor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a carried out the peace negotiations and formation of the Continent Union. The Chawosaurian Civil War ends on June 23, 2019. Background and Prelude Since the Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt, the Chawosaurian Government was backward and weak, they were losing control over the Imperial Chawallian Empire, they were losing order and they were struggling under the administration of Antonio Kingston. The Difficulties led to the greater up-rise of rebellions and all rebels joined the Chawosaurian Revolution, a revolution that already began two years before Timothy's death, new nations rise and fall, by succeeding from the empire, or being re-annexed by the empire, or get annexed by other new empires, the Chawosaurian Border Crises was a time when administrative divisions of the Imperial Chawallian Empire were losing order after being granted States Rights given to them by the Administration of Antonio Kingston, in 2014, a huge Succession broke out, all of Eurasia, Africa and the Americas, succeeding from the empire, leaving Australia, the only nation still under Imperial Chawallian Control. A New Empire, the Orthodox Tsardom, wanted to overthrow Antonio Kingston and his administration and government of the Imperial Chawallian Empire and then overtake Chawosauria and free all Christians from Chawosaurian Persecution and gain Christian Order over Chawosauria, but in the end of 2015, the Orthodox Tsardom failed and the Christian Empire dissolved under Chawosaurian Control, the Tsardom pressed charges on the Chawosaurian Government, but lost, the Orthodox Tsardom was too weak to overthrow the Chawosaurians. On December 25, 2015, EPICE was signed into law, dissolving the Imperial Chawallian Empire, after a victory in the Chawallian Supreme Court, ruling in favor of the rebels, however, the empire broke up and caused the Chawosaurian Revolutionary War in 2016, a conflict that does not cause any damage, just a war that is not being fought hard because of lack of military development since 2015, in 2016, this led to vacant successor of Timothy Max Roosevelt, Timothy Max Roosevelt ii coming to power over Western Chawosauria and Outsider, Abooksigun Eluwilussit coming to power over Eastern Chawosauria in the year 2016, their administrations were so different and their respects were also different as well. Fronts Western Chawosauria Front (see Western Chawosauria) The Western Chawosauria Front was ruled by the Chawallians led by Timothy Max Roosevelt II in an attempt to bring back the Socialist Republic of North America which had collapsed in 2015. The Confederate States of America in the Chawosaurian Civilization attempted to forge their own nation on the Western Hemisphere. Led by Charles B. Forrest. Eastern Chawosauria Front The Eastern Chawosauria Front was ruled by the Chawbalitans who were in alliance with the Chawmanians who ruled Oceania. Copenhagen Agreement The Chawosaurian Civil War changed the borders of Chawosauria. See also * Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Chawosaurian Civil War Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu